drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Color
|boxcolor=#6BB5FF }} Color is a currency collected and obtained in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. It plays an instrumental part in progressing through the game. Color Drops are earned from getting combos, from certain villagers, and are found throughout the levels. They appear in either drop form or in a colorful bottle. Story In the beginning of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Heather has a vision of Wilfre stealing color. Upon waking up from her nightmare, Heather rushes over to the Hidden Beach where she finds Wilfre's Scepter and she is used as Wilfre's puppet as he uses her form. Wilfre uses this scepter to steal color from the Raposa world. Many Raposa are kidnapped via portals as Wilfre drains the color from the Village. A few of the Raposa narrowly escape losing color and get away on Turtle Rock. They sail away looking for the missing Raposa and color to restore the world. Color is gathered in the form of droplets that The Hero has to collect throughout the game. They are used to restore parts of villages whose color has been drained by Wilfre. At the end of each level, The Hero receives 100 to 200 Color Drops depending on how well they have done in a level. They are all shown in as liquid in a large, full bottle. In the final battle with Wilfre, he steals all the color from The Hero. The Raposa have to pray to get The Creator to restore The Hero, and then the real battle begins. Upon defeating Wilfre, all color is restored. Restoring Areas The player can restore color to certain areas for varying amounts of color between 25 and 100, larger areas are usually more expensive. Some areas have to be recolored in order for the story-line to progress (eg. Rose's Mansion), less prominent areas can be chosen to be restored at any point. When you go to restore an area, a system message will appear that reads "Would you like to restore color to this area for (eg.25) drops?". Once you agree to, you will have to use the stylus to recolor the most prominent element of the area. After you have colored it, the surrounding areas will fill in automatically. Large areas are restored by simply tapping on the ground. Villager Quotes When you recolor parts of a village, citizens will thank you. Here are a few quotes: }} Trivia * The first building seen to lose color is Creation Hall in the Raposa Village. ** The first object to be seen without color is a carrot in Heather's dream. * In the opening sequence, Shadow is seen to spread over areas before they lose color. * The first building to have its color restored is a boathouse in Watersong. * The player can have a maximum of 50000 color drops. Media Restoring W1 ground-color.gif|The Creator restoring ground color to Watersong. Restoring Waterways.gif|Restoring color to the gondola waterways. Restoring Crescendo Cove.gif|Restoring color to Crescendo Cove. Color Bonus.gif|Color being rewarded as an end-level bonus. Coloring in WS5 section.png|A segment of Watersong being filled in with color. W5 Color HUD.png|The top-screen HUD showing a colorable area of Watersong along with the player's color-completion percentage and their number of color drops. page03_color.jpg|Color being pumped like oil in an unused Lavasteam page. WilfreBeamAttack.png|Wilfre using Color to attack the Hero. restore color prompt.png|The prompt for restoring Color. GettingCoins.png|The Hero being rewarded with coins for restoring color to a village building. Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Objects